In today's business environment, organizations and/or businesses utilize various types of servers for various purposes, such as, electronic mail (e-mail), storage, applications, etc. As demands increase, so does the stress and load placed on the servers that support such organizations and/or businesses. Often, outages are caused by servers that have reached a maximum threshold for stress and load capacity. This leads to downtime that can have a tremendous impact on an organization and/or business. As such, there is a need for an efficient way to manage servers, so that large amounts of stress are not placed on these servers and so that the servers have not reached maximum capacity as far as stress and load.